everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise Against the Gods
Summary: 'While trying to make pizza, Loki causes the dough to rise so much and made it sentient and it fills the apartment with dough. Now there's a giant dough monster covering people in pizza dough! ''The camera opens up in Loki, Izanami and Kagu's apartment. Loki is shown bent over the counter in the kitchen, his face is covered in flour. He is humming a generic Italian song. '''Loki: ''*wipes off some flour* Alrighty, time for some yeast! Pretty soon we're gonna have ''*bad Italian accent* ''a wonderful pizza-pie! '''TV: '''Now back to the final episode of Bishoujo Hana Hime-Sama. '''Loki: '''OMG! I have to know if Sakura and Reiji end up together! Alright gotta keep ya warm! *''he casts a spell over the dough in the bowl to keep it warm and for the yeast to rise* '' ''He dashes of to his TV with all of his Bishoujou merch. Along with a flag that says SakuraxReiji Sakura-Hime: 'Reiji-kun....now that Weed has been defeated....we can finally be together. '''Loki: '''Yes yes yes! What are you waiting for Reiji?! ''*his spark in fanboying causes the dough to rise a bit from the spell* 'Reiji: '''Sakura, I've been wanting to tell you this for so long..... '''Loki: '''Yesysyesyesyes!!!!!! ''*dough rises even more* '''Reiji: Sakura, I'm sorry, but.....I'm in love Hinata. At that moment Loki's eyes start twitching and he sets the flag on fire. Loki: *rage mode* WHAAAAAAAT?!??!!!! The dough rising skyrockets and explodes. Loki: AAAAAAAAAH WHAT THE FLUCK?! ''UUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHHH.... ''He begins cleaning up the mess and begins pounding the dough back together angrily. '' '''Mori: '''Sakura! I love you! '''Loki: '*fan-rages* ''WHAT?! MORI?!*the dough begins rising again, this time more violently* '' Sakura: '''Mori, I never realized it. I was so blinded by my feelings for Reiji that I never knew the one who loved me the most was already here. '''Loki: ''*eyes start twitching* Well I'm gonna make the studio pay....*he slams the dough angrily* I'll show'em what real fan-service is! ''Suddenly the dough begins rising even more and a couple of eye-holes form along with a mouth-hole. Loki stumbles back as the dough begins to become larger and larger. The dough monster roars and continues to get bigger, flooding the apartment. Loki quickly squeezes out the window as the dough monster breaks out and goes on a rampage. Loki: 'Nami and Shini are gonna kill me.... ''His phone starts ringing, it's Izanami. '''Loki: ''*sweating nervously* Hello? '''Izanami: '''WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?! '''Loki: '''Honey, don't be mad at me but...I kinda fanboyed too much.... ''A giant pizza dough monster is rolling through Kawagoe, approaching Tokyo city, people are screaming and running in different directions.The dough monster rolls '(heheh see what I did there?) through town picking cars and people and moving them up to its mouth-hole. A car speeds in and the camera zooms in revealing that Kagutsuchi is driving the car with Izanami and Shinigami in it.'' 'Shinigami Mikoto: '''Kagu! Can you roast this thing?! '''Kagutsuchi: '''Sure thing! ''He blasts his fire powers at the pizza dough monster, causing it to get toasty burnt. It roars and crops some people and cars. '''Loki: '''I think we need some more fire power! '''Izanami: '''YOU THINK?! '''Kagutsuchi: ''*notices the direction Jabba the Dough monster is heading to*''Uh...I think I know where it's headed. Loki: 'The anime studio.... ''Cut to the anime studio where the creators are having a board meeting. 'Seiji Misayaki: '''Alright men, we need to brainstorm. Since Bishoujou Hana Hime-sama was so popular we need a spin off! '''Sketch Artist 1: '''Oooh! How about a spin off about Sakura and Mori fixing everything Weed has done? '''Sketch Artist 2: '''Or how about a prequel about how Weed beca- ''*looks out the window* Wait is that Jabba the Hutt? 'Jabba the Dough Monster: '''Fanservice!!!! Give!!! Fanservice!!!! '''Seiji Misayaki: '''That's a lot of dough and fan rage.... '''Jabba the Dough Monster: '''Give us Sakura and Reiji ship!!!! Give us an actual ship!!! ''Cut to a bunch of panicking office workers running in circles. The monster grabs Seiji and looks at him in the eyes. '''Jabba the Dough Monster: '''REMAKE THE FINALE!!!! '''Seiji Misayaki: ''*sweats* Oookay.... ''The dough monster shrinks back down into pizza dough and all the stuff that was stuck in it gets squeezed out. Luckily no one was hurt. Random Guy: ''*takes a deep breath and wipes off some pizza dough* Oh my gods that was like being born again! '''Loki: '''Huh i guess everything worked out in the end. OW! ''*gets smacked by Shinigami at the back of the head* 'Shinigami Mikoto: '''Jeez you really are addicted to that series. '''Izanami: '''You're sleeping on the couch tonight. ''Cut to a week later, the apartment is repaired. Loki is on the couch eagerly waiting for the redone finale. Izanami and Kagu facepalm. Category:Fan Webisodes